shawson
by mezzalou
Summary: Shannon and Lawson deal with life's problems and Shannon rape
1. Chapter 1

Shannon henry gasped when she looked at the calendar in the office, she notice the date, to anyone like Lawson It won't mean anything but to Shannon it meant she was late by a month, she thought oh god am I pregnant if so who is the father frank or Lawson, Shannon roots through her locker and finds an un opened pregnancy test kit, she grabs it and takes it, a few minutes later she looks at the stick in her hand and showing two lines.

Shannon kept looking at the stick that she kept in her locker since the day she was raped by frank, she didn't take the morning after pill so she bought the test for when she needed it, and Shannon was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone enter the changing room which was Stella.

Hey come on your in TR1 with Lawson says Stella

Oh great tell Lawson I'll be out in a minute says Shannon

You sure you're ok asks Stella in a concerned voice

Yeah why you asking ask Shannon

Just you seem a little off and your hiding something behind your back says Stella

Oh am fine and its nothing says Shannon

Really if it's nothing then show me what your hiding says Stella

Really it's nothing I'll be fine says Shannon trying to get rid of her

Shannon just show me what it is and I promise I won't tell anyone says Stella

Promise says Shannon

Yeah I promise so come on show me says Stella

Ok here this is what I am hiding says Shannon bringing out a white stick and handing it to Stella who takes it out of her hands with a gasp, she looks to the stick and then to Shannon.

How far along you are asks Stella

I think about six weeks says Shannon

You don't know ask Stella

No I only found out a few minutes ago when I looked at the calendar it reminded me about my period says Shannon

Well you need to see a doctor maybe Tash can see you say Stella

Do you think says Shannon

Yeah we can try come on lets go I'll go and square it with Kerry says Stella

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Melbourne hospital

Stella managed to persuade Kerry to let her and Shannon go out for an hour or two in the truck, but as long as they keep their phones on all the time, so Stella took Shannon to the hospital to see Tash, who is josh's girlfriend.

Hey I got told two police officers wanted to see me I didn't know it was you says Tash

Well it is not police business says Stella

So what can I do for you ask Tash?

Well Shannon has not been feeling well for days and I told her to see a doctor and she won't so I was wandering if you could take a look at her asks Stella lying to get her to examine Shannon.

Okay well to examine her I will need some privacy says Tash

Thank you says Stella leaving the cubicle.

Right Shannon now that she is gone can you put on the gown please asks Tash talking to Shannon

Right thanks say Shannon taking the gown and close the curtain, and re opens it a few minutes later.

Right sit back and I will examine you says Tash.

Tash examines Shannon thoroughly and she finds unexplained injuries on her body, the injuries look confined to the back and he sides, she orders a lot of tests including a pregnancy test, then Tash looks at Shannon and studies her then she realizes how she got the injuries.

Err Shannon I am going to send you for a series of x-rays later but first I am going to wait for the blood results to comeback because I think I know what's making you sick, I also believe you know says Tash

Yeah I do know but please don't tell Stella anything else she knows about me being pregnant but she doesn't know about the injuries says Shannon crying.

Hey I won't but I want you to relax because you're getting stressed and it isn't good for you or your baby says Tash hugging her.

Thanks look can you not tell anyone and also try and get me out of here faster

Yeah if it will help I can get and ultrasound done says Tash

Would you please asks Shannon

Yeah I'll just go and get the machine says Tash.

Tash goes to get the ultrasound machine, leaving Shannon to think about her life at the moment and telling Lawson about her rape ordeal, and now she is pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is, she is stopped by Tash returning with the ultra sound machine.

Here we are now get on the bed and lets start this off says Tash

Yeah please

Tash spreads gel on Shannon's abdomen; she put the transducer on her abdomen she moves it around her stomach to where she needs it and finds what she is looking for, she looks at the screen and takes measurements, Tash manages to tell that Shannon is further along than 6 weeks; instead she believes that Shannon is ten weeks.

Okay Shannon I can confirm that you are pregnant says Tash

Okay says Shannon

I hear in your voice some problems and I can resolve them I believe that you were pregnant at the time of the rape says Tash

What asks Shannon in a shocked voice?

Yeah you are ten weeks pregnant says Tash showing Shannon the scan photo she just printed off for her.

Great and thank you says Shannon getting up to go and get changed.

Err where you think you're going asks Tash

To get changed says Shannon

I know but I booked you in for x-rays as well and I want to document all injuries from your rape says Tash

Why asks Shannon

Your injuries look to me as if they haven't healed up properly and they look like they are causing some pain explains Tash

Okay but can you bring Stella in I think I need to come clean about all of this including the rape says Shannon finally coming to her senses

Stella came into the cubicle when Tash asked her to come in but she doesn't know what is wrong with Shannon apart from the baby.

Hey so can we start calling Lawson daddy asks Stella

Yeah you can replies Shannon

Okay what's going on when you find out your pregnant you should be happy not sad says Stella

I am but I need to tell you something explains Shannon

Is this going to explain why you are still in the hospital gown because we need to get back soon says Stella

Yes it is says Shannon

Okay go ahead then says Stella

Well a few months ago I was walking home after going to the pub with you guys, and frank came with me and he forced himself on me and when I told him no he carried on and he raped me explains Shannon.

Wow did you get checked out asks Stella

No that's why she wants to check me out now says Shannon

Okay well I am staying says Stella standing up to Shannon.

You don't have says Shannon

I am so show me the injuries says Stella

Fine says Shannon lifting the gown up to reveal the purple bruises on her sides, and she listens to Stella wincing at the sight of the bruises.

A little while later after having numerous x-rays and bloods drawn, Tash cleared Shannon for release but only if she took her advice and takes it easy since she is still getting pain in her ribs, after leaving with a bag full of meds Stella took Shannon home to Lawson since Tash told her to go home since she couldn't work while stressed.

They reached Lawson's flat and Shannon got out of the vehicle a little too fast and nearly ended up on the floor, luckily for her Stella seen her and ran round to help her.

Am fine Stella I just got up to quickly says Shannon trying to release herself from Stella's grasp.

Stella takes Shannon inside and puts her in bed and leaves Shannon who know is dead to the world, she is that dead to the world that she doesn't hear Lawson come home and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawson 2

Lawson Blake woke up to the sound his alarm going off, he leaned over and turned the wretched thing off and groaned at the problem.

He turned over and looked at the clock after taking a quick look at the device which read 7:30 am he rolled over and placed his hand on the person next to him or he thought; instead he felt a cold empty place at his side.

He looked around the room then got up to go and find his absent girlfriend.

Shannon henry was woken up at 3 in the morning with a bad headache and really bad nausea which then turned into her throwing up.

She knelt over the toilet throwing up after a while she lost track of time until she heard a soft knock on the door, she listened to him talk and shout is she ok.

Shannon finished in the bathroom and got up to exit the room, she walks out and bumps into Lawson on the way out.

"Hey you morning so what is up with you has it got something to do with you going to the hospital yesterday" asks Lawson

"Yeah it does" says Shannon coldly

"And what is wrong that is making you so sick" asks Lawson

"Ok but don't go mad because I wanted to tell you when we were just us and not going to work" says Shannon

"For god sakes just spit it out please" shouts Lawson getting annoyed

"Ok I'm pregnant" says Shannon

"Wow so why did you want to talk about it I think it's great about the baby" says Lawson in a cheery mood.

"Well I didn't think you where the father when I found out I was pregnant" says Shannon

"What you talking about did you cheat on me" shouts Lawson

"No but I was raped one night on my way home from the pub, someone offered to walk me home and then they got physical with me and then he raped me" cries Shannon

Come here says Lawson grabbing hold of Shannon and enveloping her into a hug

"And how far along you are" ask Lawson

"I am ten weeks so the baby is yours" says Shannon

"Good and from now on no secrets" says Lawson

"Yeah shall we get ready for work" says Shannon?

"Only if you two are up to it" says Lawson looking into her eyes and holding her face.

"Yeah I only have a headache that's all so am ok to work, but can we not tell anyone else just yet I want to get over the rape and I want to be safe before we tell people" explains Shannon cradling her side in pain.

"Are you sure you are ok; your holding your side like it is hurt" says Lawson pointing to her ribs.

"I am Tash said I am fine just the ribs haven't healed up since the rape, she also gave me painkillers for the pain" responds Shannon

"Good take them before we go to work, and be safe out there, if you get sick let me know and I will bring you home" says Lawson

"Yes boss now can we leave, before you make us over half an hour late for work" says Shannon

"Come on lets go" says Lawson walking out of his front door and heading to the car.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tactical response base

Lawson pulls into the car park at base, he turns the ignition off and turns to Shannon and looks at her and starts talking.

"Who else knows about the rape and the pregnancy" asks Lawson

"Just Stella, at first she knew about the pregnancy but then I had to tell her about the rape and all" says Shannon

"Did you get a scan photo" asks Lawson

"Oh yeah here keep it, that's your copy" says Shannon handing the image of his unborn child.

"Wow it looks big" says Lawson with a tear in his eye.

"Yeah come on lets go in" says Shannon

Lawson walks into base and he heads straight for the locker room, a few yards behind him is Shannon strolling in the place like she is not on the planet.

Shannon finally enters the locker room only to be met by Stella, her face has an expression of shock and sadness on it, she was with Shannon yesterday at the hospital and she remembers what Tash had told her.

One thing was that she should be at home resting and taking it easy, since she has broken ribs that haven't healed up properly.

"Hey what are you doing here" asks Stella

"What I work here remember" says Shannon

"Yes but I also remember going to the hospital with you and listening to the doctor tell you, and I quote stress is not good for the baby and you should be at home resting" whispers Stella

"Fine I heard that too and that is one thing I didn't tell Lawson" replies Shannon

"Really well if you don't I will" says Stella

"Look I am ok to work but I promise I will go home if it gets too much for me promises" Shannon running her free hand over her abdomen.

"Fine I will keep my mouth shut, ok let's go" says Stella, leading the way to the briefing room, where the rest of the team are sitting.

Stella walked into the briefing room along with Shannon following a few paces behind her; Stella sat down near Leon whilst Shannon opted to stand.

Charlie begun to talk to everyone, after he finished talking he gave out the car assignments and too everyone's delight, he told them that Kerry was at a conference in Sydney and he is in charge at base so Lawson is in charge.

Everyone filed off towards the cars, everyone except Shannon who crept into the ladies, when she was in the ladies she went into the stall and threw up what was in her stomach, once finished Shannon popped two painkillers into her mouth and dry swallowed them.

At the cars josh was getting tr2 ready while Lawson got tr1 ready, it was only then they realized that Shannon was missing.

"Where is Shannon gone to" shouts Lawson?

Everyone looks around and they finally see Shannon emerging from the toilets.

Lawson walks over to Shannon.

"Hey you ok" ask Lawson

"Yeah just morning sickness" replies Shannon

"Well why don't me and you ride together so I can keep an eye on you" suggests Lawson

"Ok but please don't be so overprotective of me, I want to be in control and I don't want people think I am an invalid" says Shannon.

"Fine so do you want to drive" asks Lawson

"Yeah sure" replies Shannon in a huff.

All the team got into the cars, in tr1 there was Shannon and Lawson, over in tr2 there was Stella, josh and Christian, they were down a man since Kerry gave they order to have Michael booted out of the unit, whilst driving along doing there patrols tr1spot a carjacking in progress, they see a man dragging a women from her car by her hair.

"Josh we have a carjacking in progress can you come and assist us please" says Lawson through the radio.

"on our way, we are ten minutes away from you, did you get a description of the car and the offender" asks Josh.

"yep the car is a black falcon commodore station wagon and couldn't get the license plate number, and the man was a big guy about 6 foot tall wearing black pants and a black hoodie, we didn't get a look at the guys face, me and Shannon are going to talk to the women, you lot take the guy in the car" says Lawson.

Shannon stop the car on the side of the road where the women was standing, both of them walk over to her but the women sees them and she bolts in the other direction, seeing this both Shannon and Lawson begin to chase after the women, running in zigzags she tries to outrun the two cops, she looks back to see only one chasing her which is Lawson, coming up to an alleyway she is surprised to pounced on like a cat being attacked by another cat, Shannon rugby tackled her to the ground.

They wrestled each other her giving a few kicks and jabs to Shannon's side right where her ribs are sore, after a few minutes of rolling round and punching and kicking Lawson grabs hold of the deranged women, he pulls her up and pins her to the ground face down, like she was kissing the floor, he looks over to see Shannon on the floor cradling her stomach and her side, soon josh and the rest of the tactical response team arrive to assist Lawson with the arrest.

"Hey what happened" asks Josh walking up to Lawson.

"We went to talk to her and she started running from us" says Lawson securing the plastic cuffs on the women's wrists.

"well I think I know why she ran, we found the car but the guy was long gone, so when we searched the car for trace of the guy we found a 1 kilo bag of cocaine in the glove box and I don't think it belonged to the jacker" explains Josh

"good work look can you take her back to base or drop her off at the nearest police station, I think Shannon needs to be dealt with" says Lawson looking over at Shannon who still lay on the floor but know she had Stella at her side comforting her.

Lawson walks over to where Shannon lay on the ground, looking to her he notices that she had her hand on her lower abdomen, cradling it like she is in pain.

"Hey you ok" asks Lawson.

"Yeah" answers Shannon struggling to get up off the ground, from the position she lay, soon Lawson puts his hand out to offer her support for when she gets up.

"Come on I'm taking you to the hospital for a check-up" orders Lawson.

"I'm fine, look the something I left out that I think you should know" says Shannon.

"And what is that" asks Lawson.

"I also got told not to go to work today, instead I should be resting" answers Shannon.

"So you disobeyed the doctor's orders" says Lawson getting angry.

"yes but it was tash and I felt fine for part of the day and know I am thinking maybe the doctors was right maybe I should be at home resting" says Shannon on the verge of tears.

"Great well look maybe we don't have to go to the hospital, instead I am taking you back to base and then I am taking you home" orders Lawson leaning in to place a kiss on her lips.

After going to the hospital for a check-up and to make sure that there baby was still ok both Lawson and Shannon head back to base and debriefing Kerry and Charlie of the situation, also managing to convince Kerry that Shannon needs looking after Lawson managed to get a few days off for himself as well as Shannon, s they both head home to be with each other.


End file.
